Red
Red, also known as little red riding hood, is a wolf shapeshifter who has spent most of her life looking for the wolf who killed her family and changed her into a wolf. She is also against Briar rose because of all the damage she has seen which was caused by her. She is played by ToMaiBetter. Backstory When Red was little (Back when she was called Esmeralda) Her grandmother gave her a red cloak that she never took off. One day, she was being followed by a pack of 10 wolves. She could tell that they were different instead of normal wolves as she could hear them talking. She ran away from them and got lost. She got herself a touch and started to head towards her grandmother's house. When she got there, the werewolves had laid a trap for her. They tried to attack her but she manage to run away but they mange to catch her. One of the wolves knocked her over and caused her to black out. the last thing she could remember was the huntsman standing over her. When she woke up, she was found by a woodsman and she was surrounded by 9 wolves. He took her back to her grandmother's house to find that had be killed. Red then made it her lifelong goal to find that 10th wolf. After the woodsman left, she discovered that she had been stretched by that 10th wolf and could turn into a wolf herself, at anytime. She started to live on the street and traveled around the western kingdoms. Red would steal anything she can get her hands on and is known as Red Riding Hood, for the red hood. Personality Red is quite headstrong and has trouble trusting people. She will stand up for anyone who needs up and can't defend themselves. Red has very good senses so it's be hard to get close to her. Relationships Tulio Tulio is the wolf who turned her, as a way to rebuild his pack after the large number of deaths it caused trying to hunt her down. She hates him with every bone in her body for what he has done to her. The huntsman The huntsman was the one who rescued her from the wolves. They have a formally relationship. Melody Red meet Melody when Melody was lost in the Sherdan Forest. Red helped her return to the capital. They both got along well during this meeting. Melody is also the first and so far only person working for Briar that Red likes, maybe it's how innocent the young girl is or how enjoyable the conversation is. She even comforted the girl when she was doubting herself. Kida Kida was the first friend Red had. They traveled together for a while, as they had an agreement that Kida would help Red take down the wolf if Red would help Kida bring down Briar Rose. Kida explained what Briar had done to her and her family, starting the chain of events which cause Red's hatred towards Briar. Kida disappeared (The rolepleyer left the forum) and left Red to contiune her hunt. Benjamin Red and Benjamin are not on good ground. They met in Hardstone town in a tavern, trying to get out of the rain. Red smelt the curse in his blood, from the open wound on his leg. She was forward about it and caused him to panic and run. She chased him so she could apoligize to him, she also shifted. He came out of his hiding spot when she was naked and returning to the tavern, he warned her against it. Musa They met in the forest briefly, they mainly bonded over music. Mouse Red met Mouse while he was hiding. She tried to comfort him as he was worryed about Migual and being dicovered by Briar. Ralph and Quasimodo Red met them at Halot Bay in Tyrin, she was debating going to the eastern kingdom to start over. Quasimodo fell and Red went to see if he was alright. She started talking to him and his brother, they all shared an interest in travel and their hatred fro Briar. They fought along side each other against her army. Pitch Pitch meet Red when she was praying. He was the one who told her about the army Anne was raising. She joined. Bacarra Red met Bacarra in the battle field, when she saved her from Tulio's attack. Red stated 'she owed her one'. Trivia *When Red tranforms into her wolf form, her clothes don't shift with her. They will normally fall onto the ground, all expect her red hood. *Red is normally found in a forest as it is where she is more comfortable, she was raised in a cottage in the forest of Kopelia and spent most of her youth there. *She is 22 years old. *She has a clawmark scar on her arm which is how she was turned. *Her ideal LA is Karla Crome. Category:Female